For the first time in Forever
by DixieGrayson
Summary: And it is in this moment that Wally knows it doesn't matter what his dad says, he's not his dad. And for the first time in forever…he feels loved. Part of my 'Frozen verse'. The first half is 8-year-old Robin and 10 year old Wally. Second half is set in season 2. adapted Songfic. T for mentions of Wally's sad past. Dedicated to Neverqueen.


**A/N: Okay then, this was a request for Neverqueen. It's a two parter. **

**In the duet bold is Wally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or young justice **

* * *

An eight year old Robin runs through the watchtower, jumping and smiling (with the occasional cartwheel thrown in). In his excited state he doesn't see superman, and consequently hits him. Slap bang in the chest. The small hero falls to the floor and Clark picks him up, chuckling at the boys excited expression. "What's got you all hyped up?" Dicks toothy smile makes the man of steels heart melt. "Today is the day!" The alien looks confused. "The day?" Robin nods so fast Clark gets worried that he may get whip lash. "Uncle Barry is bringing his new partner over! I'm going to get a friend!" The small boy starts fidgeting so the kryptonian puts the child down, and he's off like a shot. Bolting down the hall. Barely dodging the other heroes.

_The Watchtowers open, so's the hall _

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned a thousand zeta ports?_

The boy runs past ANOTHER zeta port and past his playroom (which batman set up so that the child didn't get bored).

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a playroom with no pals?_

_Finally they're releasing my restraints._

_There'll be actual real live heros_

_Other kids who play._

_But why am I so ready for this change?_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be laughter, I'll take flight_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be pranking through the night_

At this point Hal Jordan freezes. Not another one of robins pranks! The last time scared him. The boy covered his room in yellow paint. It is at this point he notices the boy wonder has stopped and is clutching his stomach. The green lantern runs over and crouches by the kid. "are you okay Robbie?"

_Don't know if I'm excited or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

…..and he's off again.

"I can't wait to meet him!

What if I meet... A brother?"

The boys eyes light up at the thought. He goes into batman's room and picks up his own cape, attaching it around his neck.

_Tonight imagine me cape and all_

_loosely hanging off the wall_

_The picture of acrobatic grace_

_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_

_An awesome stranger, bright red hair._

_We'll eat all the chocolate in this place_

The boy swings through the halls. Using his grapple gun to get to the rafters.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be pranking, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I will be loved by someone_

The boy walks over to a calendar on the wall and crosses off the last date.

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find playmate_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got the date_

* * *

In central city 10 year old Wallace West stands staring at himself in the mirror. His features are pale and he has black rings around his eyes. The kid-Flash costume is on, but the cowls off. All The emerald eyes can focus on is the hand print on the reflections cheek. He takes a shuddering breath.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, just move real slow._

_Take off the mask, and everyone will know._

**Wally pulls up his cowl.**

_But it's only for today_

Robin storms through the corridor, throwing doors open along the way.

_It's only for today_

**The speedster feels a firm hand on his shoulder, he sees his uncle Barry…then he sees HIM - Batman.**

_**It's agony to wait**_

The child Vigilante slides on his belly through red tornados legs.

_It's agony to wait_

**The red head looks nervous. The zetas scary, what if he doesn't come out? Barry hasn't logged him in yet. 'oh God hurry up, I want to get this over with**.'

_**Tell uncle Barry we can't be late**_

The 8-yer-old sits cross legged 6 feet away from the zeta staring at it intently.

_He's late_

_For the first time in forever_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

the Zeta warms up

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

**Be the good boy you always have to be**

Robin Jumps to his feet.

_A chance to change my lonely world_

**Conceal**

The zeta wraps around the flashes nephew.

_A chance to find a friend_

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

The ebony jumps to his feet, running to the zeta.

_The world could end tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Batman's out my way! _

And with that he runs slap bang into thick Kevlar. Head first. He falls back onto his bottom then looks up waving. "Hi daddy!" Bruce picks the child up and puts him on his feet. It is then that the boy notices the red head behind his Uncle flash. "You must be Kid Flash, I'm Robin! Do you wanna play?" And it is in this moment that Wally knows it doesn't matter what his dad says, he's not his dad. And for the first time in forever…he feels loved.

* * *

**A/N:** There we Go :) first half done! Please review :D thank you.


End file.
